Squeedly Spooch
by crystalblue19
Summary: Gaz finds out the unique ways that Irkens mate. ZaGr


**Well, this can be blamed on the fact that I found this sexy picture of Zim using his squeedly spooch to have sex with Gaz. :P So, this story is pretty much based on that picture.  
**

**Yeah, not really a plot to this at all, just a quick lemon so go away if you don't like that.  
**

**xXx**

"What the hell?" Gaz growled, taking her hand out from Zim's pants and backed away from him.

Zim stared at her in confusion, "what?" He asked, wondering why she would suddenly pull away and stop touching him.

"Really? You have nothing in there?" Gaz asked, pointing between his legs.

Zim lifted the waistband of his pants and peeked inside, "no. Am I supposed to?"

"Well, yeah, HUMAN guys do..." She muttered, then suddenly perked up as she thought of a question, "how do Irkens mate anyways?" She asked curiously.

Zim patted his abdomen, "with our squeedly spooch."

A slender eyebrow rose, "and how exactly does that work?"

He sent her a toothy grin. "Do you want Zim to show you?"

A slow smirk appeared across Gaz's frowning lips. "It better be good."

Zim chuckled and leaned forward to seal his lips to hers, taking his time to shed her clothes off before backing away and removing his own clothes. Throwing his shirt to the side, Zim made sure to draw Gaz's attention to his chest, watching her eyes widen in morbid fascination as his abdomen split open vertically to release long pinkish tentacles.

Gaz was speechless as one slid up the length of her leg, she could feel her cheeks heat up at the slimy feeling of the appendage curling around her leg like a snake.

The feeling of two more sliding up her waist drew her attention away from the one wrapped around her leg, she stared with rosy cheeks as they snaked up to play with her breasts, flicking at the pink buds until they hardened from the treatment.

Zim reached forward to gently push her to lay on her back as a fourth tentacle made its way up the expanse of her abdomen, slipping between her breasts to nudge against her mouth. Gaz hesitantly opened her mouth to let the smooth, slimy appendage through, listening to Zim groan in delight at the feeling of her warm mouth.

Slowly getting accustomed to the uniqueness of the situation, Gaz reached up to push her breasts around the appendage moving up and down between them. Zim grunted at the pleasure shooting through his squeedly spooch and gripped Gaz's hips, lifting them up and off the bed.

With some effort, Gaz managed to lift her head to see a fifth thicker, more phallic shaped tentacle emerge from the lower part of Zim's abdomen to press against her aching sex and slowly inched his way inside.

Gaz let out a muffled moan around the one thrusting into her mouth, tightening her hold on her breasts at the rising pleasure rushing through her body.

Zim moved a hand from her hip to grip her leg, raising it higher into the air as the tentacle wrapped around her other leg mimicked him and held it up.

His segmented tongue licked up her leg as he started rocking hips forward into her. Gaz mewled and bucked her hips up desperately, causing Zim to growl, digging his claws into her hip to keep her still as he pounded into her.

Gaz growled back and scraped her teeth lightly around the smooth appendage occupying her mouth, Zim grunted and bit her leg in return, thrusting into her roughly as one of the tentacles moved from her breast to retreat back down the length of her body, stopping right above where they were joined and pushed against her swollen bead, driving Gaz wild.

Gaz moaned, arching her back and pressing her breasts together, rubbing them on the snake-like appendage snuggled between them.

"G-Gaz." Zim groaned, shoving into her frantically, feeling himself get closer to the edge of ecstasy. The tentacle between her legs flicked and wrapped around her bead sending Gaz over the edge, her entire body stiffening from the blinding pleasure that washed over her form, moist walls tightening around him considerably.

Zim bit his lip to keep from crying out as he released deep inside her body. Feeling Gaz's body relax as she slowly came down from her high, Zim released the tight grip on her hip.

Gaz panted, her amber eyes watching tiredly as the slick appendages retreated from her body and back into the Irken, once inside the skin closed back up perfectly, looking almost like it never split open in the first place.

Zim leaned down to kiss her before collapsing next to her on the bed.

"So, that's how Irkens mate." Gaz stated breathlessly.

Zim grinned smugly, "Zim takes it that little Gaz is satisfied?"

Gaz smirked, "I'm definitely satisfied…for now."

**xXx**

**I'm happy if I managed to freak anyone out with this. :3  
**

**Anyways thanks for reading! :D  
**


End file.
